Rebels of Fortune
by shipperofmanyships
Summary: Harry was no one compared to his brother Daniel Potter, he ran away when he was 5 and no one cared, but he's back and now everyone wants them on there side, but he's on a side of his own, a rebels side.
1. Quick note

I adopted this story from Dalek's Anonymous. Just saying so no one thinks I stole it. I got full permission, promise! This is my first fic so I'm sorry if i mess up but I hope you enjoy!


	2. Prologue

No one really knew what happened that night, all just believed what they were told, young Daniel Potter had saved the wizarding world from Lord Voldemort no one questioned it, after all Albus Dumbledore has said it was true, why wouldn't it be for Albus Dumbledore was never wrong… or so everyone thought.

What had happened Halloween Night 1981 at Godric Hollow well only two people knew, Lord Voldemort knew, but he was in no condition to tell, and young Harry Potter, Daniel's twin knew. He remembered it all, Voldemort coming in, his brother's screams, and the brilliant green light that come towards his brother, but he loved his brother and he protected him, the spell hit him on the back and left its mark, some of it rebounded back to Voldemort vanishing him to a spirit, and a small part hit Daniel Potter on the head giving him a lighting bolt scar that would become famous.

Then ran in his parents and Dumbledore following, they took one look at the robes of Voldemort and Daniel's scar, then it was assumed, Daniel Potter was the boy who lived. They all crowded around him, no one looked at the boy in the corner, none were concerned with young Harry, none looked at him or saw the mark on his back, may i they had it would have ended all right, but they didn't.

* * *

When Harry was 5 no one cared about him he was just the Brother, it became his name The Brother to friends of the family and to the family itself he was Boy.

On the day of his 5th birthday was when it all changed, there was a party being held for Daniel's birthday no one seemed to remember that it was Harry's as well.

If anyone had bothered to look around the house in Godric Hollow that had the famous boy who lived they would have seem a few things, they would see pictures of a happy family on the walls a smiling mother, a proud father and a son who looked like him mother but with his father's eyes, they would have seen no evidence of another boy.

If they looked through the bedrooms they would have found the parents room, Daniel's room full of toys, books, games and anything a boy could want, then they would see Daniel's play room, Sirius's guest room and at the end, if they looked close they might notice a door you could mistake for one leading to a closet, the room wasn't much bigger then a closet but it was there that could be found Harry Potter.

Harry had jet black hair like his Father, he actually looked like a younger version of his father, except for the eyes they were a green similar to his Mother Lily Potter but the eyes had swirls of green like the killing curse, and there was something missing in the eyes, it's what some people would call innocence, but Harry Potter had lost that a while ago.

Harry in his room listening to the noise down stairs everyone celebrating his brother's birthday, he could hear them all giving presents commenting on how good his brother was, it still hurt Harry after all this time it still hurt being ignored and he hated it, he used to believe that his parents loved him they just knew that Daniel needed more attention but he learnt quickly that they didn't, he was just baggage and he hated it.

Harry got off his bed and went down stairs he was hoping Uncle Moony would be there, because Uncle Moony noticed Harry and actually was happy to see him. The party downstairs was winding down, most of the well wishers had left, now it was really only true friends of the family left, Harry opened the door hoping to go in unnoticed, luck was not on his side, when he walked in he bumped into Sirius who happened to be holding a very large cake, and when hit by Harry happened to drop it.

For a moment no one moved and then it happened, James Potter yelled at Harry telling him he was disgrace, wanting to know how he could do that to his brother on his birthday, Harry didn't answer and James got angry, he grabbed the boy and threw him across the room.

"James NO" He could hear Uncle Moony saying but it made no difference, his Father hit him again and again. Harry just took it knowing he couldn't stop it.

"James don't" He heard Moony again, his looked up his Father had his hand ready about to hit him but Uncle Moony stopped him.

"You can't do that to a child James it was an accident it wasn't Harry's fault."

'Don't bother' Thought Harry 'it'll make it worse'

"I can do what I want with him, he's no child he's a freak and he ruined his brother's birthday he must be punished." James roared at Moony

"Not while I'm here." At another time Harry would have been happy to know that someone cared enough to stick up for him, but he knew it wouldn't matter.

Then it happened James yelled at Moony telling him to get out of his house and never return. Harry's only protector was banished from his sight, the one person that cared about Harry that actually saw Harry.

Harry did the only thing he could as Moony walked out the door he ran, he ran out of the house, out of Godric Hollow and into the forest that everyone feared, where no one would follow.

And for years no one ever heard anymore about Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 1

August 1997

Hogwarts Dumbledore's Office

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk in the headmaster's office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he sat staring at a letter in his hands, the reply to one he had sent a few days ago.

The letter he had sent was to a group of young witches and wizards you could say belonged to the underground, or ruled the underground they called themselves 'the Rebels of Fortune', none knew who they were just their code names Risk, Chance, Destiny and the leader Fate. Normally Dumbledore would never even think of asking them but resent events had forced him, Voldemort had risen in 1994, the ministry had excepted that a year after and the fight had begun, but the light was losing, Voldemort had been given too much time to gather his forces and those opposing him were too weak and allies too little. Hogwarts was the last bit of hope for anyone, Voldemort hadn't attacked it yet and it was the only place left that was considered safe.

But that was going to change Dumbledore had been informed that Voldemort was going to attack Hogwarts some time this year and it was going to fall they could not defend an attack from Voldemort and Dumbledore needed to protect Daniel Potter after all he was there only hope according to the prophecy.

So Dumbledore had called on the rebels for help, the rebels were known all around England, who they were no one knew but all were aware they hated dark wizards, the went after Death Eaters, murders, rapist, child abusers and any that did harm, but they didn't ally themselves with the light, they were freelance and quite well payed but from the rumours Dumbledore had heard they didn't keep the money they gave it to those in need, I guess they were like a new age Robin Hood.

Some people may question Dumbledore's sanity on believing that a group of 4 teenage witches and wizards would help against Voldemort but then again maybe not.

He glanced down at the letter in his hand

_Dear Mr Dumbledore who had too many names. _(Read the letter)

_It has been decided that the Rebels of Fortune will come to Hogwarts for a year to help protect it and the useless Boy-Who-Lived, we just need to agree on a few things first. The money is not an issue, good job on choosing the amount it was generous enough for us to consider but not too generous that you came off as desperate, (even if we both know you are.) We will be joining as 7__th__ year students for our magic is up to that standard if not way past but your standard does not get higher so that will do.  
We agree to be sorted into different houses but require a room that we can choose to sleep in or just discuss our plans away from eyes and ears. Also we all have familiars not a cat OR an owl OR a toad but will not go without them. We promise that our animals will not harm a student unless we are harmed first._

_And last but not least we wish to be able to not be bound by the rules of Hogwarts we will be able to be out and about at anytime and wish to leave the ground on occasions, we all have business outside of Hogwarts and wish to continue it._

_We will come to Hogwarts by our own method and will see you at the welcoming feats on September the 1__st_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Fate (Leader of the Rebels of Fortune)_

Dumbledore sighed he would normally never even consider giving students such privileges but they were right he was desperate for their help, sighing again he quickly wrote a short reply and gave it to Fawkes.

Well he knew this year was going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

Later that day

Headquarters of the Rebels of Fortune

Location Unknown

Fate looked at the letter in front of him and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Asked a voice from around the corner, Destiny came around to stare at Fate.

"It appears Dumbledore was as desperate as we thought he agreed to all our demands, so Dest we're going to school."

"School" The girl, groaned, "I've never been and I already hate the sound of it."

"Yeah me too but we're getting payed so it's not all bad."

She nodded in agreement before disappearing around the corner, leaving Fate with his thoughts.

Not many would recognise him as who he was, not many could connect one of the most powerful wizards to a scrawny abused Harry Potter. He still remembered when his life had changed.

The day of his 5th birthday when he ran into the forest, he had run and just kept going not looking back, but it wasn't long before he was lost with nowhere to go, he couldn't even go with his Uncle Moony for he didn't know where he lived and he feared that his Father may come for him. So he kept walking.

That was the day he met Damien Parker, the man that had taught him magic and made him seem important and not just a brother to some spoilt brat.

He had ran into Parker who was looking for some rare plant to go in a potion, Parker was only 20 at the time but had taken a liking to Harry, he had introduced Harry into the Underground.

The Underground consisted on run away wizards that no one looked for, werewolves, vampires, and goblins, a few dwarfs and on rare occasions muggles. The underground was for those that society had no place for and the underground took them in and claimed them as their own. The Underground was neutral in most wars unless they were firmly against one side, for example they were against what Voldemort stood for but did not side with the light.

Harry had learnt everything from the underground, magic, the ways of the world, he knew all about vampires, werewolves, was a potions master, an animagus and a wandless magic user.

The underground was his life and it was there that he met those he called his family. It was there that he found the other members of the rebels.

The first he met was Risk, who's real name was Draco Malfoy, Draco had ran from his Father who was an ex-Death Eater who wished his son to follow in his footsteps, but Draco had other plans. Draco saw nothing wrong with muggleborns or muggles themselves, but his Father would have his way and would go as far as to use unforgivable curses on Draco, so he ran.

Harry had met him wondering Diagon Alley and they became friends fast bonded by the threat of their father's, Draco became one of the Underground.

The next to join them was Chance one Hermione Granger, she was a muggleborn witch and a powerful one at that, at age 6 she had shown signs of magic, and her parents being muggles had thought it unnatural and wished to have nothing to with her sending her to an orphanage she quickly escaped by means of accidental magic, were she ran into Draco and Harry.

And last but certainly not least was Destiny, who was born Ginny Weasley (AN What's her full name?) Ginny had been the youngest in a large family and the only girl. She was shy and hardly noticed with all her brother's around her, she was just forgotten. At 6 years of age she was fed up with her brother Ron's verbal and physical abuse, Ron always believed himself more important being a year older and friends with the famous Daniel Potter, Ginny eventually snapped one time when he was taunting her about being stupid for she did not talk much, at that she had pushed her brother out a window. Instead of waiting around to be punished she flooed to Diagon Alley and met the others.

Together they were considered some of the most powerful witches and wizards of their time, and all knew them.

Those that were considered unimportant were being begged to come back, of course no one knew who they were except Parker, it was Parker who had kept them all he was like the father of the family but a much nicer one then what any of them had experienced.

Harry started walking out his door to tell the others, he looked back on the letter he had placed on a desk. 'Well' He thought 'Hogwarts is about to get a huge surprise and he hoped he had a camera when it happened, he would just love to get a picture of his families face when they realised they had abandoned Fate leader of the Rebels, the one some believed more powerful then Voldemort'. He chuckled at that thought.


	4. Chapter 2

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Welcoming Feast

Dumbledore looked around the room, the first years had just been sorted and the older students were looking up at his, waiting for his usual speech before they could finally eat, but Dumbledore may no attempt to grab their attention, he was not standing up to make his speech, he was in fact staring at the door waiting for it to open. But it wasn't moving.

The older students were starting to get restless knowing something was different and the younger ones just looked at them waiting for an explanation.

Then the doors at the back hall moved and opened, everyone in the hall turned to see who had arrived.

Fate POV

They wanted to make an entrance that no one would forget, the Rebels of Fate always made an entrance and this time was no exception

Normal POV

The doors opened in the hall, flames flicked around the door and a girl stepped in, she looked about 17, her hair was brown and bushy she had it tied back in a low pony tale, her robes were black lined with dark blue. Everyone in the hall just starred at her, wondering what she was doing there.

Then she spoke, all easily heard her voice. "By chance it appears we are all present at this fine night, in this fine hall."

Suddenly a boy of 17 stepped through the fire into the hall, his hair was blond with brown and black streaks threw it, he had it spiked up. His robes were similar to the girl he now stood next to.

For a moment the 2 unknown looked at each other then he spoke. "It's a risk now coming here, at this time it appears the everything now involves risk."

Another person stepped through the flames, she looked younger then the other's, her hair was the same colour as the fire she so easily walked through, many thought she could be related to the Weasley's for her hair and freckles fitted in with them, but there was something else, something that made them all think that she wasn't, it might have been the cold calculated look she gave everyone present, she didn't seem to have the Weasley temper.

"But Destiny has spoken and we are all here." She finished the other boy's sentence then all 3 of them looked at the back of the hall. The flames that still flicked around the door grew soon covering the whole doorway, a hole was made in the flames and a boy of 17 stepped in.

His hair was black and was of medium length, it fell over his face and hung just below his ears, parts of it stuck up but most of it lay flat on his head. His eyes were green and when looked at closely they could be seen swirls of a brighter green, a more deadly green. He was a medium height and well built, for some reason he wore a bowler hat and carried a cane. It looked out of place among his clothes, under his robe he wore muggle style clothes they where ripped and tatted, they were a fashion statement, it was a rebel's statement, his top said, 'He that Rebels is free, for to Rebel is to be ones self.'

He spoke and all listened, there was something about this man that made you listen, which stopped you from whispering, there was something that held your undivided attention. "And maybe now fate will smile upon you and all will be well." With these words he smiled at the hall and joined the other 3, in front of the staff table.

It was then that some of the students understood the importance of the 4 people who had just arrived, some of them realised who they were, some realised that they were the anonymous person who had helped them out and some already knew them. Then there was the rest of the student body who didn't have a clue what was happening, that group included the famous boy-who-lived and Ron Weasley both already despised by the four unknown guests.

"Well Dumbledore we are here as per requested, the Rebels of Fortune will stay for the year, we will keep up our end of the agreement, you keep up yours." Fate said looking at the annoying fool in front of him.

As the words left his mouth a million questions, rumours and gossip left students lips.

"Silence" Dumbledore practically yelled the word, but not quite, he wanted to keep his image. "This year 4 new students will be joining 7th year as you by now have gathered they are also known as the Rebels of Fortune, they are here because I asked them, they will not harm you and should be treated like normal students."

This stopped all the whispered conversations between students all eyes back on the Rebels of Fortune, looking at them, something told most students that they weren't going to be normal students, there clothes were muggle style crossed with wizard, some had knifes at their hips, a snake's head poked out of the sleave of Fate's t-shirt, a dagger could be found in Chance's hair. They weren't your average students.

Professor McGonagal stood once again next to the sorting hat, a list in her hand but she looked at Dumbledore before reading out the names, Dumbledore saw the hesitant look she wore and nodded once in her direction.

"Chance." She called, the girl with the bushy hair sat down of the stool, the sorting hat placed gently on her head, she sat there for a while before finally the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW" She took the hat off and placed it back on the stool before walking to the Ravenclaw table.

"Risk" Professor McGonagal called out. The boy with blond hair walked up and sat the hat on his head, the hat took his time sorting him but called "SLYTHERIN"

"Destiny" the girl with the red hair placed the hat on her head, all students looked at her curious which house she belonged.

"HUFFLEPUFF" the sorting hat spoke, most students were shocked, most of Hogwarts say the hufflepuffs as push overs and they knew that Destiny was anything other than a push over, they knew she was deadly when crossed, loyal to other Rebels and extremely smart, well at least that's what the rumours said.

Finally Professor McGonagal called out "Fate"

Everyone watched him walk to the hat and place it on his head, everyone waited wondering what house he would be in, what house the leader of the Rebels belonged in, one of the most powerful wizards were he should be at Hogwarts, where he belonged.

Minutes passed and yet the hat did not call, in fact if they hadn't known better they might say the hat was actually enjoying their anticipation.

More time passed then finally it called'

Normal POV

GRIFFINDOR


	5. Chapter 3

Applause filled the hall as the hat yelled out the name, Fate quickly took of the sorting hat and replaced it with his own, covering part of his face in shadow. He walked slowly towards the Griffindor table, who were clapping the loudest some were even chanting something along the lines of "We got Fate, we got Fate."

Fate walked over to the table and sat down next to Neville and Nearly Headless Nick, he knew Neville and so was quite happy to be sitting next to the shy boy the only downside was the famous Boy-Who-Lived was opposite him.

Keeping his face shaded he studied Daniel Potter, the boy didn't seem like much, the wizardry world really expected him to save them all from Voldemort, he didn't look like he could save the world from a mushroom. He also seemed to be quite upset that Hogwarts was playing host to someone more famous then him, and much more powerful.

He smirked at the thought of Daniel going up against Tom and turned his attention to Neville.

"Ah Neville, Fate always turns towards you and gives you back something that often slips through your fingers."

The shy boy looked confused at that but smiled when Fate handed him Trevor his toad back, which he'd lost just before the feast. Neville was well known by the Rebels they'd met him in Diagon Alley one day when he'd once again lost Trevor, he was only 10 at the time and was quite upset, saying things along the lines of "Gran's going to kill me"

The four Rebels had taken pity on the small boy and helped him to find his poor lost toad. Since then they'd met Neville on many occasions, often while he was looking for his toad, but they had become good friends and Neville was nice to them, he also was one of there informants in Hogwarts kept them in touch with what was going on within the halls of this school.

They'd known Neville for years before he told them about his parents, about what Voldemort's followers did to them, and so he and Harry shared a bond, because of Voldemort Neville didn't have parents who remembered him, and because of Voldemort Harry's parents didn't care about him.

The hall feel silent as Dumbledore stood once more to make his speech. "I will not keep you from your food much longer as I'm sure your all hungry." Some people voiced their agreement at this statement, Ron one of the louder ones, Fate just glared at him. Dumbledore continued once the noise died down "I would just like to say that in these dark times light can always be found in the shadows."

'You keep believing that old coot.' Thought Fate, 'me and mine will made our own light and get rid of our shadows, the rest of you just reap the rewards.'

Dumbledore sat down and food appeared on the plates, Fate ignored the gasps from the first years and started to put some food on his plate, Neville was talking to a boy next to him about a certain plant, Fate half listened while eating his food.

He soon noticed that most Griffindor's were sneaking glances at him between mouth fulls of food; looking around the hall he noticed the other Rebels were receiving similar looks. Fate sighed at this couldn't they just ignore him or pretend he was someone else.

"Fate" Neville said looked towards him. "What are you and the other Rebels doing here?" He questioned.

Fate sighed at this knowing it was coming.

"Your old coot over there." He indicated towards Dumbledore. "Hired us to protect you lot, from He-Who-Needs-A-New-Name." Seeing the confused looks he got from most surrounding him (minus Neville) "Voldemort" Fate clarified. He couldn't help but smirk at wonder boy across from him, as he flinched at the name. 'A great hero we've got there, can't even say the name of the one that he's going kill.'

Neville seemed to accept this answer and sent a sympathetic look towards Fate. Neville knew the Rebels' identities and he knew how much they hated many people at Hogwarts, but they still came here, because they needed help. The Rebels may hate many members of Hogwarts but they wouldn't let others suffer for it.

"Who are you?" Ron Weasley questioned Fate bluntly.

"I'm Fate" was the only answer he got as he started to realise why Destiny hates this boy before him.

"But who are you really?" This question came from Daniel Potter, wonder boy himself. "I mean who are you to be so powerful? Although not as powerful as me." He puffed his chest up at the end of the statement, arrogant as anything.

"Maybe we should properly introduce ourselves, as we will be spending a year with you, Chance we will begin with you." Fate spoke, he didn't raise his voice, but it carried throughout the hall.

All eyes turned to the Ravenclaw table, as Chance stood up.

"I am Chance of the Rebels, I was born one Hermione Granger and I'm a muggleborn if you must know." She stood down with that.

Many students within hall couldn't believe what they heard, Chance one of the strongest witches was a muggleborn, how was that possible? Purebloods were strong and muggleborns weak, or so many thought. Chance was a prime example to prove that wasn't the case, as she'd beat multiple pure blood, witches and wizards with ease.

At the Slytherin table this had indeed caused a stir, as all of them were at least half blood, and most a firm believe in the supreme bloodlines being most powerful.

"It's not true" Whispered one Slytherin. A chuckled was heard as a reply, coming from Risk, he whispered. "It is so very true," before he stood up.

It took a few moments for most students to calm down from this revelation and their attention to turn towards the Slytherin table, and namely Risk standing tall.

Risk spoke softly, "I am Risk of the Rebels, I was born one Draco Malfoy, I'm a pureblood and I wish I never was born into my family."

He sat down at his seat as once again the murmurs started, many tried to question him, he stayed silent and stared towards the Hufflepuff table, waiting.

At said table Destiny sat, she sighed and glared towards Fate, who gave her an apologetic smile, as if to say it would have happened at some point, she mouthed to him 'your dead' and Fate quickly looked away, knowing that if he wasn't careful it wouldn't be a hollow threat.

She stood up and waited for silence, it came quickly and she closed her eyes for a moment, wishing to fade away from this forsaken hall and it's cursed school. She opened her eyes.

"I am Destiny of the Rebels." She said before continuing. "I was born one Ginny Weasley, unfortunately." She added the last bit with a bitter tone, before sitting down silently looking at the table. No one questioned her even as they talked among themselves, it must have been that feeling she seemed to be emitting that, 'talk to me and you die' vibe.

"It's your sister Ron" Daniel said to Ron, shocked that Ron had such a powerful sister.

"I realize that Daniel" Ron hissed back, he was pissed his little sister that he used to bully, had come back from the dead, more powerful and popular then him, and by the look she gave him when he looked at her, she wasn't too happy with him. 'Great' he thought, 'just when people started to see me as popular for being Daniel's friend she has to turn up, she'll get it for this, she wont get away with it.' Of course being low of IQ he didn't seem to register the fact that being more powerful then him, it was more likely that he would get it.

'Show time' thought Fate as he stood up at the Griffindor table. 'This isn't going to end well.'

With one look at the night sky above him he spoke, "I am Fate of the Rebels" He said following the pattern his brother and sisters had set. "I am the Leader of the Rebels and I was born one Harry James Potter." With that last word he flicked off his hat, letting all see his face clearly. He looked like his father, with his black hair, longer then James ever had it, and with the added weight a little tidier. His green eyes similar to his mother's seemed to piece the souls of all there. He had a scar above his eye and one on his neck that disappeared into his shirt.

The shock that followed was anything but spectacular, two professors at the High table prompted fainted, (coincidentally both their last names were Potter,) as it was revealed that the son that they abandoned, was not only alive and well, but much more powerful then any of them.

Dumbledore seemed to be doing an impersonation of a fish while Neville was laughing as he saw Daniel grow redder and redder with anger, until he thought he was going to explode.

A hand was slammed down onto the table as Daniel stood up, shaking with anger.

"How dare you come back after all this time, your not needed here, I can handle Voldemort on my own, and your certainly not wan foolish brother."

With those words he released his brother and left the Great Hall. The other Rebels looked at each other before following their leader, leaving a silent hall full of very confused people.

The Rebels were here and they were going to change the foundations of this supposed great school, watch our Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 4

Fate walked out of the hall, his heart pounding as he realised what he'd done. He'd just announced to the world who his family were, he'd also just told his ungrateful family that he was alive and to add to that he was also about to be killed by Destiny.

He heard the door closed and looked around at the other three, waiting for him to talk, they wouldn't push him they knew his past knew the hate he had for his family, they understood the look in his eye, he wasn't the most stable person right now so pissing him off wasn't a good idea.

"Your brother's an idiot Dest." He said trying to make a joke of what he'd just done.

She smiled in reply, although she didn't agree with what he'd just done, he was the leader and she would follow him to hell and back.

"I know I should have pushed him harder out the window, maybe knocked his brain in place." Fate just smiled at her, thanking her for the attempt to calm him.

"I know I shouldn't have done it." He said, "I know I should have discussed it with you but Daniel was okay so she'd let Harry go, she stopped looking and figured if he weren't dead he would have found a better place to live. She'd spent so long trying to justify her actions enough to push them out of her mind. Now that he was back all the doubt came back with him.

Professor James Potter was having a similar discussion with his mind trying to convince himself that he had done the right thing so many years ago, to convince himself that giving Daniel a good upbringing was more important that Harry or his wellbeing.

Both couldn't find a reason to justify their actions.

Professor Dumbledore still sat shocked in his seat, his mind all confused with the news and one question he couldn't shake. Did he make a mistake all those years ago? Was Daniel the one in the prophecy? He knew that Daniel was an above average wizard but then who wouldn't be with the training they had thrust upon him? Comparing him to Harry who was Fate of the Rebels well respected throughout the world, a wizard who ruled the underworld. Looking at them both Dumbledore couldn't help but see the problem. The prophesised child would defeat Riddle and must have a power he knows not, he must be powerful, and he would have to be someone like" He left the question hanging.

"But one's a muggle born."

"Risk is a pure blood."

"So is Destiny even if her family are considered blood traitors, doesn't make her one."

"The leaders a half-blood and brother to the golden boy."

The opinions didn't stop.

"Enough" Blaise didn't raise his voice but all stopped talking. "We will wait and find out more, we will not take sides until we know for sure their position, their beliefs, then it will be decided, we will be cunning about this, is that agreed?"

Various heads nodded toward him. Blaise smirked as he turned back to his food, 'it's up to you now Draco.' He thought, 'Shown them how to be a true snake.'

The hall was still filled with chatter but stopped as the doors to the hall opened one more.


	7. Chapter 5

The doors to the hall open once more and everyone looked towards it expecting the Rebels to be standing there once again. Only the darkness stood in the door way though. For a moment no one moved unsure of what this meant, all eyes were on the empty doorway so all of them saw as the shadows grew. Soon the darkness had spread within the hall to the edge of the tables, many students jumped as it came closer to them shuffling down the bench, some even jumped onto fellow students afraid of the darkness moving towards them.

As turmoil came into the room the shadow stopped moving, instead it drew back onto itself until a patch of darkness stood in the middle of the hall, everyone watched as the darkness seemed to solidify in front to them. Soon a black wolf stood in the hall.

The shadow around the creature moved with out the wolf moving, it almost seemed to be alive or part of the creature in much the same way its tail was.

The wolf walked towards the staff table, all students tried to look small as it approached closer to them, its amber eyes surveyed the room, baring its teeth at chosen individuals, the wolf stopped in front of Dumbledore, he sat there and didn't move.

Whispers started between some students but were silenced as the wolf looked towards them a growl sounded within the hall and suddenly most people became interested in the table or floor.

Dumbledore was puzzled by the animal in front of him, he'd never seen one before but from what he'd read about such creatures it was a shadow wolf and very rare, a magical creature that could manipulate shadows, even travel through them at will, there was also rumours that if such a creature bonded to someone they would share such ability with them. Dumbledore could only wonder if this creature had bonded with someone and if he had who?

"Oh My" It was Professor McGonagall that spoke, Dumbledore looked towards her, her face now pale white, eyes wide. "Look" she said her voice shaking and her finger extended to just behind the wolf.

Focusing his eyes on the shadow of the wolf Dumbledore saw it move, creating words in the darkness that read.

_"Dumbledore me and mine do not feel like dining with such idiots tonight, please inform Kage (the wolf) of the whereabouts of the room we agreed upon and I will unfortunately see you tomorrow. From Fate of the Rebels."_

Dumbledore was shocked, his mouth open and his mind numb, it was Fate's wolf and that said a lot about Fate, to be bonded to such a creature, maybe not bonded Dumbledore hoped, but still that Wolf was with Fate, such power he must hold to have such a creature do his bidding, one again the doubt came back.

Dumbledore's eyes were still glued to the wolf that stood before him; he'd been unable to look away from the shadows the surrounded it, if he had looked away he would have missed the message that came next. The shadows moved once again and everyone was glued to what looked like moving black ink, everyone watched as the words formed.

'_PS_' It read '_Kage doesn't like to be kept waiting and so I'd scrap your jaw from the floor and answer him quickly._' As soon as the words had formed a growl sounded through the hall, showing that Kage's patience was being worn down.

For the first time in Dumbledore's life, he stammered "Um, I, ah…" His voice shook, as he talked unsure of how to address the wolf.

The wolf growled louder, obviously fed up with the mumbling fool in front of him.

"Second floor." Final Dumbledore managed to spit out some coherent words, "Behind the painting of the founders, the password is Rebels and can be changed."

With the words said the wolf seemed to melt into the shadows it cast, until all the darkness was gone, leaving the hall in silence.

* * *

"Thank you Kage." Said Fate to the wolf in front of him, "Much appreciated, now go have some fun, I'm sure the forest will provide plenty of entertainment for the night, walk in the shadows and howl to the darkness." He nodded his head to the wolf to show his appreciation; Kage bowed his head in deference before running into the shadows of the hall and disappearing.

"Let's go." He said to the Rebels and they followed the path the wolf had taken.

* * *

The room in question was acceptable, with a separate room for each of them containing a bed and their trunk; there was one bathroom between them and a room that could be considered a mini common room complete with fireplace and comfy chairs.

They said goodnight to each other and went to their separate rooms, all wanting a goodnights sleep, all knowing that tomorrow would be taxing with the many questions that would be asked and with all the answer they would not tell.

* * *

The Rebels entered the great hall together for breakfast, Fate stood at the front leading the way, Destiny stood behind him to his left, Risk to his right and Chance just in behind him. He looked to them in turn and nodded his head, all of them split to their designated tables.

Chance sat down under the bronze and blue banner next to one Luna Lovegood. She smiled at the other girl.

"Chance greets you and wishes you a good fortune and a clear eye in which to see it." Luna looked at Chance next to her, a small smile playing on her lips as she replied.

"I greet Chance in all aspects of my life, may the Sight illuminate you always."

It was the greeting that Chance always gave and the reply that Luna always said, it was their way of communicating. Luna was a true seer and held the power of sight, she had seen many things coming, and often she couldn't understand or know what she saw. Sometimes she couldn't recognise what was real and what was just a vision, all the creatures she saw were often visions of what was to come.

"The nargles are starting to gather around those that rebels." Luna told Chance, "They are more persistent when Halloween approaches." Chance nodded her head in thanks.

"Do not worry those that rebel will keep their eyes open." With that she grabbed some toast and the conversation turned towards more normal topics such as school.

'I better tell Fate.' Thought Chance, 'Trouble is gathering and at Halloween it'll strike.'

All others at the Ravenclaw table, despite their intelligence couldn't understand the importance of the conversation that had just passed.

Risk made his way towards the table under the green and silver banner, his eyes narrowed as he studied the looks he was getting, the snakes were cunning and all eyes were on him, judging his moves from now on, all wondering what he would be like, all asking the same question, was Risk one of them?

He sat down at the table and nodded his head to a few familiar faces among the guarded eyes. Blaise sat next to him as he had planned; he knew Blaise had control over the majority of the Slytherins. If Risk wanted their support it would be through his familiarity with Blaise it would be his only chance to stop the snakes from falling to not just the darkness but to Voldemort too.

"Hello Blaise, may you take only calculated risks this morning and welcome the wind of rebellion," Blaise smiled at this, a sly look in his eye.

"Welcome to the green and silver, may you find true allies here and the means to truly rebel." A smirk appeared on Risk's lips, this was the reason he'd become good friends with Blaise he was quick on his feet and once you had his trust he would never betray you, that and the fact he knew Damien.

The Slytherins that had heard the conversation between the two were already analysing the sentences word for word. 'Now to start the game.' Thought Risk.

"Blaise the Rebels are grateful for what you did for us, we pay what is due." With that he handed over a small package, as Blaise unwrapped it, all eyes were on it, when the object was seen it was found to be a necklace of a silver snake curled up and sleeping, ordinary in looks, but everyone from 5th year and above could sense the power radiating from the object. Blaise's eyes widened with surprise as he looked back at Risk.

"It has the strongest protection enchantments we could find, it'll keep you safe from those that wish you harm." Risk then turned towards the food on the table, suddenly interested in his toast.

Almost as an afterthought he said, "Do consider our offer, we look after our own."

Destiny went to the table under the banner of yellow and black, she stood in front of Ernie for a moment until he turned around a look of shock when he realise she was standing there.

"Hello Ernie." She began. "Can Destiny sit next to you for this fine morning?" She asked as she flicked a few stray strands of hair out of her face.

His mouth stood open a little before he managed to stumble the needed reply. "Destiny may always sit next to me for as long as I rebel." His face turned red as she smiled at him, his thoughts turning to how beautiful she looked in the school uniform and he wondered why no other girls at Hogwarts looked that good in their uniform.

He shook his head trying to get rid of such thoughts as Destiny sat down next to him, filling her plate with fresh fruit from the table.

Fate made his way towards the table under the red and gold a feeling of dread followed him as he walked further towards his long lost brother and the past associated with him. He sat down next to Neville who was 3 seats down from his brother, not as far from Daniel as Fate would have liked but as far as he could get while still being able to talk to Neville.

"May you find fate in this life and the strength to stand true." Neville looked at him as he spoke before answering.

"And may you never forget the meaning of rebelling and to never fall to the darkness." Neville mumbled the last part his eyes on the table unsure if he was right in what he said, still lacking the courage he should have, the courage he showed last night.

Fate put his hand on Neville's chin and forced the shy boy to look him in the face. "Have faith my friend and do not doubt yourself, you are a lion and you have proven yourself to be one time and time again." Fate flicked him hand as he spoke the last words, a ring appeared in his hand that he handed over to Neville.

"Wear it always, you know what it means." The nervous boy's eyes widened as he stared at the ring, yes he knew what it was. The silver ring with the dragon curled asleep on top of it was distinguishable to any who knew the meaning behind it and considered ordinary by those that did not. It symbolised the underground, those that wore it had been accepted as one. Although Neville had helped them in the past he had not been accepted as one of them, now it appeared he was.

Neville's eyes wandered to Fate's hand that sat resting on the table in front of them, his ring stood out on his left hand as it was the only such thing on it, the difference between Neville's ring and Fate's was that his dragon was awake and emerald eyes shone out looking at the world.

Neville slipped the ring onto his left hand and nodded at Fate. Fate smiled at the boy glad to now have him as one of them.

Dumbledore surveyed the hall his eyes sweeping over the four tables, they hovered on the four new students that seemed to be quite comfortable despite never having been there before.

'Either they make friends fast or some students already knew them well, were they spying for them?' He squashed that unpleasant thought as soon as it occurred, "No my students are loyal to the school they would never spy for such people.' But still the possibility was unsettling and Dumbledore couldn't quite shake that feeling that his students didn't trust him as much as he thought they did.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a commotion occurred at the Gryffindor table. 'Damn it Daniel your going to get yourself killed at this rate.'

Daniel was standing up now, his plate knocked over and his eyes on his so called brother, he was furious, his hands clenched at his side, a wand in one hand.

"How dare you say that?" His voice shook with anger as he talked to Fate. "How dare you say that I couldn't last against You-Know-Who, I've faced him four times already and I've survived."

Fate sat at the table calmly drinking pumpkin juice, his sighed as he looked at the furious boy, he calmly set the cup down before turning to the idiot before him.

"It's been through luck that you survived, no one knows how it happened that night when you became famous, you don't know this supposed power you used them, you can't use it now, for all we know it was a dumb fluke. In your first year here you would have died facing Quirrel if Dumbledore hadn't saved your sorry ass, second year with the memory of Riddle if it hadn't been for Professor Snape you would still be beneath this school, your bones rotting in the ground. And fourth year." He paused here and looked his brother in the eye. "You would never have survived that grave yard if it hadn't been for the underground or did you think death eaters normal turned on each other. I nearly lost two men that night thanks to your stupidity. They told you to leave but you had to try and be a hero." He spat out the last word his eyes now held the fury while his brothers only hold fear. "You tried to fight Voldemort and you know what happened as well as I, he would have killed you if someone hadn't stopped him and risked their life, one even took the crutiatus (sp?) curse for you, though now I look at it I don't think it was worth it." He stood up from his seat and walked towards his brother, his stopped just before him and whispered in his ear.

"I won't save you again and I won't ask anyone else in the underground to risk their lives for you either, you're on your own." With that said he walked over to Ravenclaw and joined Chance for the remainder of breakfast.


	8. Chapter 6

The next day at breakfast the Rebels were present, everyone around them was whispering and staring waiting for them to do some something. Well they didn't have for to wait long.

Ron, angry about the night before, was ranting to anyone that would listen about how weak The Rebels were and how they probably didn't do half the things they claimed.

"It's only because he's jealous of his brother, just because you carry some weapons and say some fancy words doesn't mean anything! Probably just another Lockhart!"

Unfortunately for him Fate had heard him, before Ron knew it he was on the floor with a dagger to his heart.

"We do not take kindly to being called liars, do not do it again or my hand might just slip." All the courage was gone from red headed Gryffindor; he turned so pale that most people didn't think possible it was possible then fainted.

Fate just left him and continued with breakfast, ignoring the stares that everyone was giving him.

Daniel observed this with a frown; he didn't like the attention not being on him so he decided to do something about it.

"If you're so powerful then how come I was the one to defeat Who-shall-not -be -named?" He questioned him loudly.

"You mean Voldemort?" Fate asked a shudder went round the hall. The rebels were starting to get annoyed by this.

"For fuck sake!" Shouted Risk, "If you act like that just by hearing his name how are you going to react if you ever actually see him?"

"I bet the only reason you can say the name is because you're followers of him!" Shouted Daniel

Fate was about to respond when Chance stepped in.

"For a savior you sure are clueless, even you should know that the Death eaters dark marks burn when Voldemor's name is said. Now would you please shut up because we would like to have our breakfast?"

The Rebels sat down again and had the breakfast, and then they looked at each other, nodded then proceeded out of the hall.

They compared timetables, "we all have Defense Against Dark Arts together, Risk and Fate have potions together as do me and Chance" Destiny observed.

"I wonder who the unlucky one was that Dumbledore had managed to get to teach DADA." Risk said. They knew about the curse on the position and planned to get rid of it one day if they were bored.

"Who knows, we have it first lesson so I guess we'll find out then.

* * *

When they arrived at the classroom no teacher was there, not many others were there either so they all got seats at the front together. More and more people we coming into the classroom, his brother came in with some other Gryffindor's all hanging on his every word. Fate caught a bit of what he was saying. "It's like he can teach me much, I am the Boy Who Lived after all, to be honest I'll probably be teaching him."

He rolled his eyes, the day he manages to teach someone something is the day that he Voldemort retires to pursue a career in a petting zoo.

The teacher entered the class room looking a bit nervous but the rebels knew better to judge a book by its cover, that's how you get killed.

The teacher gave a slight cough to get everyone's attention. "Good morning class," he began when everyone was quiet, "My name is Professor Sword and I will be teaching you defense against the dark art this year."

His voice grew a bit more confident as he went on. "To start off with I will be giving out a test to see what you've learned so far."

There was a collective groan throughout the classroom.

When Fate got his test he looked at chance and raised an eyebrow, what on earth were they teaching here he knew this stuff when he was ten!

It only took a few minutes to complete to for the next half an hour he just looked around the classroom.

He was shocked when he saw how long it took the rest of the class, minus the rebels, to finish the test. He had to stop a sound of amusement when he saw how much Daniel was struggling.

After what seemed like a lot more that half an hour the Professor went around to pick up the tests. They were instructed to read their defense textbooks while he marked the test. A few minutes before the lesson ended the Professor stood up.

"I've marked your tests, I'm sure you want to know who got the highest score." Daniel sat up and grinned; as of he knew what was coming.

"Fate, Chance, Risk and Destiny, you all got a hundred percent, congratulations."

"What!" Daniel yelled. "He can't of got more than me that's impossible!"

"Ah yes, Daniel, only fifteen percent, a little worrying don't you think?"

Daniel went red at this. "Who cares? I defeated he-who-shall-not-be-named, I don't need school!"

The professor just raised an eyebrow at this. "So if you ever get attacked you'll just tell them that you defeated the dark lord and hope that they back off?"

Daniel went red at this and yelled, "I bet I can fight much better than you! You better watch your back, one word to Dumbledore and I can have you fired!"

The Professor just looked at him seemingly unimpressed. "Ok you do that and see where it gets you in life, I wonder what will happen when you're forced to do something by yourself, that should be interesting."

Daniel gave a yell of frustration and stormed out the classroom muttering about going to Dumbledore.

Just then the bell rang and the Professor let everyone out.

The rebels met in the corridor. "Assessment?" Asked Destiny.

"I don't think he's a threat, he seems competent enough." Said Risk.

He handled Daniel pretty well." Agreed Chance.

"I guess we'll just see how it goes." Said Fate they split up and continued to their next lessons.

* * *

**A/N **I'll try not to make a habit if these but I hope you enjoy the first chapter that I completely wrote myself. This was adopted from Daleks Anonymous I didn't steal anything. Thank you to everyone who favourites, reviews or even just reads it. I hope enjoy future chapters I'll try and post regally (I'm trying for every other day but I'm not sure that will work out as I'm busy with school) any suggestions please tell me I would love to hear them. Some quick questions: Should there be pairings, what would you like to happen next, should snape already know them? Just leave reviews and I'll update as quick as possible. Thanks!


End file.
